Only time will tell
by alliebearlove
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabi as they look upon there furtue thanks to one shooting star! story way better than summary give it a few chapters and you will love it! first fanfic so tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

CHAPTER ONE

Troy's point of view:

"Hey guys what's up?' I asked, walking up to the gang. (Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad) Then I realized that Brie, the girl I'm the closest to, wasn't there. "Where's ---?" I started only to get interrupted by Chad.

"Your lover?"

"If your talking about Brie, she isn't my lover and yeah."

"Ok, let me rephrase that then, your wanna be lover, would that be correct then?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"Chad, stop!" and then to Troy "Gabs and I talked this morning, she said to wait by her locker, she'll be a little late but she has a surprise for us!" Taylor informed.

When she looked at Troy, he was staring behind her so she, Sharpay, and Chad turned around and saw he was staring at Gabby.

Gabby's point of view:

"So Sam, you ready?" I asked my cousin. "Um, no" Laughing, Gabby started to look around. "Who are you looking for Gabby?" asks her cousin. "Oh I'm looking for Tr-, my friends." I said and then received an "I heard that slip!" Look. "Is that them over there?" Sam asked, pointing to them. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. "Well considering who I'm guessing is Troy was staring at you as soon as you walked in then everyone else turned, so I just guessed. I didn't respond to that, just started walking towards them. As soon as I walked up to them I said "Hi" and gave Troy a hug (which was normal by the way). "Are ya'll going out?" my supposed cousins asked. "No, we…." I started but just got interrupted by Sharpay. "No they want to, but are too shy to admit it" Sharpay said in a bored voice.

Troy's point of view:

"Well that's nice I said to myself, I mean wouldn't my cousin know if I had a boyfriend??" "Wow Chad, I said, truly surprised, "That's a really good question". This made us all laugh. "Anyway, you're right, but me and Gabby haven't talked since she moved here, she didn't even know I was here till about 30 minutes ago, so when I saw the way they looked at each other, and how she only gave him a I just thought I should ask". Sam explained. Then I blurted out "That's why I didn't know!" Then I received some weird looks so I had to explain. "When I was with Gabby this morning, she didn't tell me Sam was here!" I got "Oh's" from everyone but Chad. "That can't be true, I was at your house at 6 a.m. for basketball, and I woke you up, so how could you have seen Gabby?" "Man, what's with Chad being so smart today?" I thought to myself. "Umm, uh, ok, I was with Gabby around 3 this morning." When they kept looking at me I said, "Ask Gabby, geeze".

Gabby's point of view:

"Thanks Troy" I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. "Care to explain?" Taylor started, "Why you and Troy…." Sharpay stated. "Were together that early…" finished Sam. "Ok, ok, here's what happened…."

Flashback

I was tossing and turning for about an hour, then I finally decided if I couldn't sleep, well, neither would Troy. So I called Troy and by the third ring he picked up. "Hello?" "Hey it's me, what cha doing?" I asked. "Um sleeping like a normal person would be." He said in a dull tone of voice. "Are you calling me weird? Fine Troy Bolton, I'll just find something else to do since my best friend doesn't care that I can't sleep!" I said jokingly. "Gabby, only kidding, I'll be right over ok?" Troy said then hung up. 10 minutes later, he knocked on my back door. I got out of bed to get it, when I opened the door, he was smirking. "What?!" I asked. Then he looked me up and down. "Nice outfit" he laughed. So he could come in he moved me over a little. When I looked down, I blushed; I had some really short shorts on and a really tight tank top. "Um, sorry, I forgot what I was wearing" I said. "Sure ya did, but no need to be sorry, I like this view." He said smirking. "Well Mr. Flirty, I'm going to change ok" I said as I grabbed sweats and his hoodie out of my drawer. "You know, I think I would like the view of you changing better." Said Troy and smiled. Dear God, what is it with him tonight? "Troy!" I exclaimed. "Just kidding, we maybe not, but just go change in the bathroom." Troy said.

Real world

"Troy, you actually said that to her? Wow, if I said that to Taylor, she would kick me out of her house!" Chad informed Troy. "Thanks Gabs, had to tell everything didn't you?" Troy asked me. "Well, you know that I wouldn't be telling it if you would have kept your mouth shut about us being together." I snapped. "So anyway, back to the story….

Flashback

After I finished getting dressed, I walked out and asked "so wildcat, what do you want to do?' "Well I could think of a couple of things to do but you wouldn't approve so let's get some ice cream." Troy said. "Troy! My God, what's with you?" I asked. He didn't answer, just started walking toward the door. When I got there, I looked down and exclaimed "I'm not going down there Troy." "Come on Gabby, it's not that high so come on, I wont take "no" for an answer." Troy informed me. "No" I hissed at him. "Yes" he hissed right back. "No" I answered back. I guess he got annoyed cause he picked me up bride style carried me through the balcony doors and to the tree. We climbed down the tree and walked to and from the store in silence. When we got back, I asked "What do you want to do now?" "Let's watch the Notebook" Troy said as he lay down on the bed. "You want to see the Notebook?" "No but you do, so put it in" he stated. Then we fell asleep and woke up to the sound of my father knocking on my door. "Oh my God Troy, you have to go, my father would kill me if he saw you!" he gave me a hug and was gone.

Real World

"So did you get in trouble?" Sharpay wanted to know. "No, luckily, the movie was still on and he thought it was that." I informed them.

**AN: SADLY I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT..... OH WELL LIFE GOES ON!!!**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me how badly i did!!! REVIEW PLEASE**

**ALLIE 3**

**PS: sorry so short i will make it longer if you want when i update and the story does get better I PROMISE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YOU FORCED ME TO ADMIT IT TO MYSELF THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT SO THANKS ALOT LOL**

ONLY TIME WILL TELL

CHAPTER 2

TROY'S POV

By the time Gabi got done with the story, we had reached homeroom. "Class, we have a new student today. Samantha Montez and yes she is related to Gabriella" Mrs. Drabus informed us. Sam sat down by Gabi who sat behind me.

"Now class, since this is drama class I have decide that I want you all to come the school dressed as what you plan to be in the future, I also want a full report on what exactly the job requires" Mrs. Drabus explained.

Gabi turned around and whispered "what if I have a dream to become a stripper? Do I come to school have naked?" The whole gang busted out laughing.

"Something funny?" Mrs. Drabus asked annoyed.

I just knew Gabi would tell on herself and sure enough

"It was…." She stared only to get interrupted by me

"My fault, I said something funny and made everyone laugh, sorry"

"You will be! Detention, free period." Mrs. Drabus hissed.

"But it wasn't…." Gabi started again but I interrupted once again

"That big a deal but I'll take the detention."

"That's it, Troy get your stuff and go outside!" yelled Mrs. Drabus.

I got up without looking at anyone and walked out side.

GABI'S POV

Why is troy doing this? He could get in serious trouble. When I looked at the gang, they all just rolled their eyes at how troy was once again getting me out of trouble. All through class, I couldn't concentrate I felt so bad. When the bell rang, I was the first one out the door. I ran straight up to troy and slammed in his arms.

"Troy you dumb ass why'd you do that? I mean it was incredible sweet but you didn't have to do that." I told him.

"Gabi, I would rather get in trouble than have you in trouble." Then to the whole gang, "Will one of ya'll go to the gym and tell my dad what happen?" troy asked.

Before anyone could respond I volunteer and rushed off. Only to turn back around give him a kiss on the cheek and say thanks again.

AN: THIS AND THE FIRST CHAPTHER ARE LIKE POINTLESS LOL THIS IS WHERE THE STORY REALLY STARTS =)

STILL GABI'S POV

{That night}

I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my patio door. "Hey wildcat, what are you doing here?" I asked.

When he didn't answer and just sat down on the couch I went over and sat by him. "Troy are you ok?" I asked getting a little worried.

He looks at me "yeah sorry just thinking… do you ever just want to look into the future and see how your life is going to turn out?" he asked.

Before I could answer we both saw a shooting start and simultaneously said "I wish we can see what the rest of our lives will be like!"

Then all of the sudden, me and troy were in my basement and it was daylight. "Uh… what the hell? Troy, how are we in my basement I could have sworn we were on my patio" I asked as I looked around. "And it was night time" I added. When I looked at him he wasn't paying any attention to me. "Troy? Hello?" I tried. "Look. "Was all I got but when I turned around the calendar said it was October 14, 2016. "but that doesn't make sense that would mean we are in the future!" shhhh, someone is coming" he announced while grabbing my arm and running behind the wall.

AN: ITALIC= THE FUTURE

_"Gabi, Hun are you ok?" asked her mom. "Mom, I'm fine I just want to be alone" she told her mom while crying._

"Troy, that's me and I'm crying! I whispered to him. "Way to state the obvious, now be quiet." Before I could respond we heard the future troy come.

_"Brie are you down here? I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" he said. "Troy get out! And don't call me that cause we are so not friends anymore!" she snapped. "So I'm guessing your really mad" he replied stupidly. "Ya think? You called me a slut even though Dave just asked me out today and I haven't had a boyfriend in forever!" she yelled._

When I heard that I jumped out of Troy's arms so fast. I felt him look at me but I just kept my eyes on the future.

_"Ok look, I didn't mean it, I was just so…" he tried to explain. "Just so what troy?! What would make you call me that?" she asked. "Fine, I was jealous, yes jealous. And no it's not because I thought we couldn't spend time together as friends but because of this…" then he kissed her and after the shock wore of she started kissing back. When she needed air she pulled back and said "took you long enough, I've liked since I moved here!" then they kissed again and walked away._

I closed my eyes; did she really have to say that? Now troy knows. "Brie…" he started but then we were in his closet. "Now where are we?' I asked annoyed. "In my closet" he announced but then we heard people come in.

_"Troy I don't know. I always said I would wait until I get married. "Future Gabi said._

"Oh my god!!!" I whispered. "What?" troy asked. "I know what they're talking about" before he could ask what it was, future troy started talking.

"_Come on brie we have been going out for 5 years, surely that's long enough. "Troy, you really shouldn't be pressuring your girlfriend into sex!"_

"Gabi we have been together five years and we haven't had sex? Man you're a bad girlfriend!" the real troy jokingly said. I hit him hard for that comment. "Troy, you're lucky you have me at all so shut it up!" I said.

_"Your right if you don't want to I can wait because I do love… ah like you." Future troy said._

"See. You haven't even said you love me but you expect me to put out!" I stated, but before he could answer the future me started talking.

_"I didn't say that I didn't want to I said you shouldn't pressure me, there is a difference babe." She stated then started kissing him._

"I guess the future you doesn't agree with having to say I love you before sex." Troy stated while smirking. Before I could answer, we were in my basement again.

**AN: i think this chapter is better than the first one!!! **

**so REVIEW please!!!**

**ALLIE 3**


End file.
